ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Glacier Rassler (2012)
The Wrangler (Jeep in older games)''' '''is an SUV in the UDU. It is one of the earliest vehicles in the game overall (along with the original brick Sedan and Old Sedan). It is based on the real life Jeep Wrangler, which began production in 1986 to replace the aging CJ-7 (CJ stands for "civilian Jeep"). Description The original brick vehicle is based on the JK model of the Jeep Wrangler, which was produced from 2007 to 2017. It is the third-generation of the Wrangler. The current meshed version of the Wrangler is still based on the JK model of the Jeep Wrangler Rubicon. The chassis and body were completely reworked. The vehicle initially came standard with a Chrysler 3.8 L EGH V6 which made 202 bhp, but in 2012 this would be replaced with the smaller and more powerful Chrysler 3.6 L Pentastar V6, noticeably increasing power to 285 bhp. Much like the previous model, the hard-top roof cannot be detached in-game. Gameplay This is among one of the vehicles that can be purchased withing the starting $10,000 budget all new players receive. However, as it leaves the average new player with only $900 left, it is generally not recommended for new player to purchase if they want to save up for more expensive vehicles. The car has low performance statistics speed and acceleration-wise, as well as a poor turning radius, but for most players who purchase this car, it is a bit of a non-issue. The high ride height allows it to soak up bumps better as well as drive over curbs with little issue (although the slower overall performance makes it objectively worse than the Jeep Grand Cherokee at this). Despite this, the car manages to be really popular with new players. Known Issues * As of the Racing Update, the Wrangler's rear turn signal became the same as its reverse lights for some reason. *In real life, the front turn signals on the Wrangler JK are amber. In UD, they are orange. *The Wrangler's tail pipe is a rectangle in UD. In real life, it's round. *The Jeep logo is black for some reason. *The vehicle is missing the Trail Rated badge from the left side of it. (That's what the black circle is on the Wrangler, the Trail Rated badge.) *The vehicle is missing the WranglerJK logo and the RUBICON from the sides of it. *In real life, the Jeep Wrangler has a part time for wheel drive system. In UD, it's full time four wheel drive system. *The reflectors on the sides of the tail lights are black. And, they do not glow when the tail light is illuminated. *In UD, the marker lights on the sides of the fenders in the front of the vehicle are white and do not glow when the head light are on. In real life, they are amber and supposed to glow when the head lights are on. *The reflectors on the edge of the tail lights are black in UD. In real life, they are red. Gallery wrangler.png JeepWranglerUD.png JeepWranglerUD2.png JeepWranglerJK.png BrickJeep1.png|The original brick TJ Wrangler. The diffrence between the UD stock Jeep rims and the real stock Jeep rims..png|Comparison between in-game rims and model based on IRL rims. Trivia * For a very long time this car was the only Jeep model in the game before the Grand Cherokee was added in the mesh update. * Due to its low pricing and weak performance statistics, the car is almost exclusively used by newer players. * In game, the Jeep Wrangler does not have official Jeep rims, as seen in the above gallery. * The original brick Jeep can still be found in the dealership background in non-playable form. * The Wrangler in UD is a 2015 Jeep Wrangler JK Rubicon. Category:Vehicles Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:SUVs